


No One Said It Was Easy

by RainontheWindow



Series: Stay with Me [3]
Category: Elite (TV), Elite – Fandom, Omander - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gay, Las Eninas, Love, M/M, Male/Male, Omander - Freeform, School, Spain, elite, relationships, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainontheWindow/pseuds/RainontheWindow
Summary: Hello again! I know this took longer to write and is a bit shorter so sorry about that! I am really enjoying writing this series so please comment you can with any thoughts and I appreciate every single read and kudos and comment so thank you and I hope this part is up to scratch :)The name of this part was inspired by Easy by Great Good Fine Ok which is a song I listened to while writing this. I hope you are all having a great day! ♥





	No One Said It Was Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I know this took longer to write and is a bit shorter so sorry about that! I am really enjoying writing this series so please comment you can with any thoughts and I appreciate every single read and kudos and comment so thank you and I hope this part is up to scratch :)  
> The name of this part was inspired by Easy by Great Good Fine Ok which is a song I listened to while writing this. I hope you are all having a great day! ♥

As Omar started to unpack his few clothes out of his bag and into the slightly lopsided drawers that faced his bed, his boyfriend looked at him in absolute despair. The type of despair that showed he loved him and that he wanted to be with him. Without warning Ander asked him "do you want to do something before I go?"

Everything that had happened was surreal. Ander looked at the clock, that looked like it had been collecting dust since the 1960s, and saw the time. 'Shit,' he thought realising that he had literally left his mum alone for three and a half hours and looked at his phone. "I went home, get a bus." Ander looked over at Omar. Omar looked over at Ander and in that split second he pretended everything was okay. He still had a home, he still had a family, that he could be happy. 

Ander got up and got changed while Omar stayed in bed and looked at his phone. "I want to go home Ander," he began, but he couldn't finish the sentence before putting his head in his hands. The inner conflict was deafening as he kept on trying to put everything together in his mind. Ander came through and Omar was now sat up - almost crouching in the bed. "Why don't you come?" Andre asked, "we won't run away if you think it's a bad idea. You can come and stay with me or with Samuel and go to school and we can see how things go." 

Omar was sceptical. The plan that Ander was talking about sounded perfect but in reality he knew it wasn't. Samuel couldn't support him forever, school would only last a while until they left and he had nothing to do and what if his father came looking for him? He could just picture it, walking past his dad in the street while he would be a nervous wreck, his dad would be trying to hold back his rage that screamed with disappointment. Omar shivered at the thought. Ander leaned in closer to him and promised him "I'll be there for you."

Omar looked past the familiar fields that rushed past him. Ander was next to him looking as if he was about to doze off and Omar smiled, the sunset was hitting Ander's face and his whole face was illuminated with the golden shadow that made him squint his eyes every so often. Ander looked at him and smiled, "it'll be fine."

'Was it going to be fine?' Ander had no idea, he wanted Omar to be with his friends right now, not alone. But he knew why Omar left and he couldn't bear to think what would happen if things went worse for Omar. He didn't deserve this. He didn't need to see his father, a man who had put him through so much pain. Ander looked at Omar and despite the fact they were on a bus, in public, he put his hand on his. Omar turned his head round sharply and the look of fear on his face made Ander hold his hand tighter.

Omar took a deep breath and knocked on the door for the second time in the past twenty four hours. But when the door opened it wasn't Samuel, it was Nadia. The look of relief on her face took a warmth to Omar as he sat down on the battered sofa he slept in what seemed like days ago. Before Samuel could open his mouth to say hello Nadia darted in asking,  
"Where were you?"  
"Nadia I'm..."  
"Where?!"  
Omar took a deep breath and answered "Valsaín"  
Nadia looked confused for a minute, her facial expression having a hint of despair, but broke the silence with: "Why so close?"  
"I guess I knew I'd always come back."

Ander opened the door and went into the living area where his mum and dad were sitting on the sofa watching the television. A soon a he came in his mum looked up and shot up off the sofa, coming towards him. She hugged him tight and whispered in his ear "Did you find him?" Ander nodded and she kissed him on his forehead and went back to the sofa while Ander went up the stairs to his bedroom. As he trudged up the stairs he could his dad ask his mum "What happened, because you don't normally welcome him home like that, or do you?" Ander heard his mum dismiss the question saying she just wanted to hug her son. He'd agreed with his mum to keep Omar between them for now. After Ander had quit tennis his father had tried to find excuses for Ander not wanting to play it anymore, whether that was the death of Marina or the fact that he was gay - and having a boyfriend wasn't going to help.

Omar looked up at the ceiling that night as he thought about this afternoon. Ander had kissed him and had fought for him, telling him that he was worth it, telling him that he had to come back to be with those he loved, telling him that he loved him. Omar smiled and wished that Ander was next to him right now in that creaky bed they were in this afternoon and had done what they had done and talked. 

Ander looked up at the ceiling that night and wondered what Omar was doing, he was probably asleep but Ander was thinking about everything. How Omar had him trusted him enough to come back and had agreed when he had asked him if they could. They loved each other. And Ander couldn't be happier with him - even if he did do stupid things like run away.

"Wake up!"  
"Wake up Omar!" said Samuel in a strained whisper.  
"What?" Omar answered wearily as he yawned and opened to his eyes to see a nervous look on Samuel's face and an angry banging at the door.  
"You need to hide."


End file.
